All Right Now
by ChevyGurl'67
Summary: There have been few women in Deans past that know who he really is. And only one who has shared the same past as himself. When he was younger he had met someone that changed him. He never expected to fall for her, but now she needs his help.
1. Chapter 1

**All Right Now**

_**Summary:** There have been few women in Deans past that know who he really is. And only one who has shared the same past as himself. When he was younger he had met someone that changed him. He never expected to fall for her, but now she needs his help. Hard to summarize, just read pease._

_A/N: I got the idea for this story while listening to the song All Right Now by Free. The story will start in my characters POV. I do not own anything that you recognize. First Fanfic. please R&R. Dean/OC_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It started 25 years ago. I was four when my mom was murdered. My little brother Devin was a year old at the time. He was asleep in his crib when my mom went in to check on him. I heard my mom scream and I went into Devin's room. All that I remember is seeing fire and my dad yelling for me to take Devin and get out of the house. After that night everything changed. After the police gave up looking for her killer my dad took over. He started hunting soon after that, so we moved around a lot. I started training when I was six and Devin started when he was five. I was thirteen when I met the Winchesters for the first time.

(_Dean's POV_)

Sam and I were in a small town in Southern Michigan. We had just finished a job and were back at the hotel when my phone started ringing.

" Where in the Hell did I put my phone?" I said to myself as I dug through my pockets for my phone. "Hello?"

" Hey Dean." replied a voice that at first I didn't recognize.

" Umm...Hey" I said as I turned to Sam and gave him a questioning look.

" It's Devin... Devin James... Sorry if I interupted you... I can call back later."

" No. You didn't interupt anything... What's up? Is everything alright?" I asked slightly worried as to what the answer would be.

" Well...umm..."

" What Devin? Is she ok?" I asked trying to stay calm. I glanced over at Sam to see that he had fallen asleep.

" Yeah she's fine, but we need your help." He replied. " A few days ago dad got a trail on something. He wouldn't go into detail on what it was and took off as soon as possible."

" Do you have any idea where he was heading?" I asked more than willing to help them out.

" That's just it, he didn't leave anything. He took all of his weapons and any information that he had. Whitley's really pissed that he just took off, but she's starting to get worried." He said sounding quite worried himself.

" How long has he been gone?" I asked concerned

" It'll be two weeks tomorrow... Dean i'm getting kind of worried." He finallly admitted. " I know it's dad, and he's probably fine but I just have a bad feeling."

After he said that I got a little worried myself because it reminded me of how I felt after my dad went missing. And the fact that Whitley was starting to worry scares me even more. After the last time that I saw her I thought about her all of the time. I had fallen for her pretty hard which scared me because she wasn't my usual type. I mean don't get me wrong she is a gorgeous girl. Long wavy blonde hair. These dark blue eyes that you get lost in if you look into them for too long. She's not very tall, but she makes up for it with personality and she doesn't have the typicall personality of most of the girls that I meet. I think that's why I was so drawn to her. She's got a certian cocky swager somewhat like myself, but not as bold. I can still remember the first time that I met her.

--------(_flashback)---------_

_I woke up that morning in a hotel bed somewhere in Arizona to the smell of coffee and burnt eggs. I walked into the kitchen in my boxers to the sight of my eleven year old little brother sitting at the table gawking at me._

_" What?...Sammy stop staring at me!"_

_" Why don't you put some clothes on?... Your half naked." He asked me... quite rudely I might add_

_" Well Sammy for one I don't like sleeping fully clothed like you do, and two you never know when there is going to be a hott girl around and I like to be prepared to show off my incredible physique." I answered cockily_

_" You act like hott girls flock to you NEWSFLASH : your fourteen they don't even know that you exsist."_

_" Sam your just jealous because I have one of the hottest bodies on the planet and i'm only fourteen... just imagine what i'm going to look like in a few years."_

_" Ok, you are way to cocky for your own good."_

_" Not cocky, confident!" I yelled to him as he walked out of the kitchen_

_" Dean?" I heard my dad say from behind me_

_" Yeah dad?"_

_" I need you and Sam packed in fifteen minutes... we have to head out."_

_" Yes sir."_

_I walked out of the kitchen and into the room that Sam and I were sharing._

_" Sam dad said to be ready in fifteen... I think we have a new job."_

_" Ugh! We just got done with the last job!"_

_" Ya I know, but an order is an order now get a move on."_

_Sam and I packed our things and put them in the back of the Impala then went back inside to tell dad that we were ready. When we got back to the hotel room he was waiting inside of the door with his bag. We cleaned up and loaded the rest of our things into the car. We were sitting in the car almost an hour later when I realized that dad had never told us where we were headed._

_" Dad? Where are we going?" I asked_

_" I got a phone call from a friend that needs my help so we're headed to Texas."_

_" Oh.. What exactly does he need help with?"_

_" Well he has a trail on something and wants me to come and check it out. You and Sam are going to sit this one out, but he has two kids, a boy Devin who is eleven and a girl Whitley who is thirteen, so you guys won't be completely bored while we're gone. I've had the pleasure of meeting his children before... I think that you will get along pretty well... I really think that your going to like Whitley, Dean, she's a lot like you she's even into that music you listen to."_

_When he said we had to sit this one out I was kind of upset, but after he said that this guy had a daughter I think changed my opinion. And from what dad says she sounds really cool. Nice, funny, pretty, smart, loves hunting and old cars, and she likes the same kind of music I do. Yeah I think that we're going to get a long just fine. About seven hours later we pulled up to a nice, white two story house with a concrete driveway and a basketball goal on the side, in the town of 'Amarillo,Texas'. We got out of the car and grabbed our stuff and were greeted at the door by a man with short red hair who I assumed was Rick because thats what dad called him. We walked inside of the house which looked big from the outside, but just got bigger as you went inside further. Rick led Sam and I upstairs to the rooms that we would be staying in. Sam was staying in a room with Devin and I was staying in the guest room with my dad. I walked downstairs and stood next to my dad as he carried on a conversation with Rick about this job. After about two minutes of listening to them ramble on about 'Old Times' my attention got turned to a voice that I heard comming from upstairs. I looked towards the stairs and watched as one of the most gorgeous girls I have ever seen jog down the stairs.My dad said that she was pretty, let me just say that was a complete understatement. She was jogging down the stairs talking on the phone wearing nothing but a pair of black sweat pants and a grey sports bra. She glanced at me and flashed a smile out of the corner of her mouth and then walked into the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice then stood at the counter a proceded to talk on the phone._

_" Yeah i'd have to ask my dad if it was ok, but I don't think that he'll care." she said to someone that I assumed was a friend. " Ok, well then you can just head over here around six o'clock he should be gone by then. Okay... HaHaHa..."_

_" Hey." I said while I stood there and looked like a complete idiot_

_" Hey." she replied and flashed me the same smile that she had when she walked into the kitchen before. She took her galss of orange juice and headed back up stairs. _

_----------(End of Flashback)----------_

" Dean?... Are you still there?" I heard as I was pulled out of my memory

" Yeah...I'm here... ok Devin, well right now we're in Michigan so it'll take us awhile to get to Texas, but we'll be there as soon as possible I promise." I told him as we ended our conversation.

" Great thank you so much Dean... And hey just think at least this job comes with perks."

" Perks... What perks?" I asked slightly confused

" You get to be with Whitley." he said which made me think

" Yeah you got a point... Hey do you think you could...umm... not say anything to her about us coming I want to surprise her."

" Of course, but you do realize when you get here and she finds out that I knew you were coming i'm dead right?"

" Yeah, but I got your back"

" Ok then I guess I don't have to worry too much... Oh and what did you mean when you said we? Is your dad coming?"

" No. I didn't tell you?... Sammy's back."

" Really? Awesome, well I can't wait to see you both but I have to go because someones home, but i'll talk to you when you get here, bye." He said rushing off of the phone

" See ya."

A few moments later, after I gathered my thoughts, I packed up my stuff and went to wake up Sam.

" Sam get up." I said in a hurry

" Eh?... What?... Why do I have to get up? Did you get coordinates? Did dad call?" He asked quickley

" Whoa! slow down there Sparky... No dad didn't call, but someone else did."

" Huh?... Who?" He asked with quite a bit of curiosity

" It was Devin James... He needs our help."

" Devin? Wow I never would have thought he'd be one to call for help considering that his sister is the 'High And Mighty' Whitley James... wait does she know that he called?"

" Umm... No she doesn't and she isn't going to know until we get there... That's why I woke you up we have to get on the road if we're planning to get there by tomorrow."

" Fine, but your driving first."

" And why's that?" I aksed smartly

" Cause i'm sleepin'."

" Typicall Sam... Sleeping on the job." I said finishing the conversation with a laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**All Right Now**

A/N: Sorry about the long wait i've been really busy with school... but here it is I hope you like it.

I don't own anything you recognize.

Oh and I got part of this chapter from the song The Mixed Tape by: Jack's Manequin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Sam's POV_)

Dean and I had gotten there a couple days later at around two in the morning. We pulled up to the mailbox and Dean pulled out an envelope labeled 'D.W.' He read the letter and then handed it to me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (_Letter_)

_Hey Dean,_

_Cant wate too see ya. Ok well ya no ware tha kee is, and tha naybers across tha street ar on vaycayshun so I craked thare garage code, you can park the Impala in thare. Dads room and tha gest room ar both free. All warn ya that Whitley keeps some thangs in tha gest room and tends too go in thare from time too time. Oh and thare is another invalope and peece of paper in tha malebox if ya want it. I dont no wat time yar gonna get this but shee shuld bee asleep by midnite or so. Hope ya guys get a good nites sleep and all see ya'll toomarow._

_DEVIN._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I finished reading I looked at Dean... "Does he know how to spell?" I asked. Dean looked at me and laughed.

"No. He can't talk either... he is such a redneck, but the guy is hilarious." He said through his laughter.

We parked across the street in the neighbors garage. Then walked back over to the James' house. Dean walked over to the front door and looked around for a few minutes.

"What are you looking for?" I finally asked

"The key." He said still wandering around with a confused look on his face.

"Where is it hidden?" Which by the way he responded was obviously a dumb question.

"Sammy if I knew I wouldn't be looking for it! It used to be over by that flower pot under a pile of shit."

"What? A pile of shit?" I asked completely dazed and confused.

"That's what I said the first time they told me. But it makes sense because it's the last place anyone would look." He walked around for a few mor minutes. "Ah I give up, we're going to have to break in."

We walked around to the back of the house, which by the way was not a short walk. There were two windows on the first floor and three on the second. I glanced over at Dean who was gazing at the first window to our left on the second floor.

"Okay, which one are we..." I looked to Dean who had turned his view over to a small trellis. He turned to me with that cocky corner smile he has when he knows something's going to be fun for him, but i'm not going to be to happy with the idea. "No!" I said immediately

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"Ya for you! Why can't we just go through one of these?" I said pointing to the windows on the FIRST floor. He just gave me that 'You're such a wuss' look and started climbing up the trellis. After we were both on the roof I looked at him. "You've done that before haven't you?"

"Um... You could say that." He replied cockily

We climbed through the last window. Well Dean climbed... I kind of tripped.

"Dude! You could at least try to keep it down."

"Sorry."

"Okay. Well i'm going to stay in this room. You can take Rick's room. It's down sta..." I cut him off.

"I remember where it is."

"Ok. Just try not to make too much noise, and I'll see you in the morning."

(_Dean's POV_)

After Sam left for Rick's room I couldn't sleep. I just sat on the bed trying to go over tomorrows scenario in my head. I know that she's going to be more than pissed when she finds out that Devin called me, but I don't know how she's going to react when she finds out that i'm actually here. I know one thing though...She's not going to be happy.

I sat there for another thirty minutes before I decided to write her a letter explaining everything. After I finished writing I read it over about five times, making a few minor adjustments, then put it in an envelope, wrote her name on the front, and slid it inside my pillow case. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling for a few more minutes before I fell asleep.

I woke up the nest morning to the sound of Whitley teasing Devin. I can't blame her though, making fun of your younger brother is fun. When she was downstairs I threw on some pants and a tee-shirt and put my bag under the bed before I walked into her room. I opened her door and looked around. It hadn't changed at all. I walked over twards her bed and sat the letter on her pillow next to her cell phone. I was about to walk out when my curiosity got the better of me.

I turned back around and grabbed her phone. I went into her recent calls. The last call she had gotten was from her best friend Dani. I scrolled down through the names and kept seeing the name Shane. I shut the phone and picked up her iPod. I turned it on and plugged it into the docking station on her desk. I looked through her playlists until I found the one I was looking for. It was labeled 'Our Song'. The first song was actually called "Our Song" by some chick named Taylor Swift so I played it, and changed it instantly. It was some of that Country crap she liked. Don't get me wrong Country music isn't that bad...if it's Johnny Cash. I scrolled down a little more until I found it. I pressed play and set it on repeat then I went back into the guest room grabbed my wallet and climbed out the window.

(_Whitley's POV_)

I woke up at around eight, surprisingly to the smell of... well food. I opened my eyes and laid in bed for a few minutes staring at the ceiling still trying to wake up. After I was pretty much awake my thoughts started to get a little clearer when I realized..."I shouldn't be smelling food." I said that because my dad isn't home and my brother barely knows how to use a fork. So I thought it would probably be a good idea to go downstairs and check it out... and well Eat!

I walked out of my room, downstairs, and into the kitchen.

(_Devin's POV_)

I was in the kitchen making breakfast when I heard my sister comin' down the stairs.

"Hey" She said as she sat down. "When did you learn how to cook?"

"Good mornin' to you to." I said to my somewhat grumpy sister.

"Oh ya morning...now answer my question."

"A long time ago." I replied

"Ya ok Martha Stewart."

"Ha Ha...Whatever you know it smells good."

"Ya it does...thats what scares me...Devin are you gay?" She asked... I stopped cooking, turned around, and gave her a serious look.

"Whitley I have somethin' I need to tell you..." She got a worried look on her face. "Shut Up and Eat." I said as I sat a huge plate of food down on the table in front of her.

"How do I know this won't kill me?" She asked.

"You don't."..."neither of us do." I said under my breath. "Now eat." I figured that if I made her breakfast and acted like a Major suck up she might not be as pissed when she finds out that he's here. She may even go easy on me when she finds out that i'm the one who called him...Who am I kiddin'...She's gonna kick my ass! This is gonna be a long day.

(_Whitley's POV_)

After we ate I went back upstairs. I walked down the hall and into my room. I put on a sports bra and a pair of track pants. I threw my hair up in a pony tail, and walked over to my bed to grab my iPod when I noticed it wasn't there and that there was a letter on my pillow. I few seconds after finding the letter I realized that my iPod was playing in my docking station. I listened to the music for a minute then looked back down at the letter with tear filled eyes. The song playing was November Rain by Guns N' Roses. I listened to the rest of the song, then looked back down at the letter contemplating wether or not I should read it. Finally I just stopped fighting with myself and opened it. I read it over so many times I couldn't get the words out of my head. I folded it and stuck it in my pillow case. I walked over to my desk, grabbed my iPod, and walked downstairs and out the front door.

(_Dean's POV_)

After I climbed out the window I knew I had to time it right so she wouldn't see me. I sat on the roof over the kitchen and waited until I heard her say, "Wow Dev...that was surprisingly good... i'm gonna go upstairs and change, then i'm gonna go for a jog." I listened for her footsteps on her way upstairs, then climbed back down the trellis and walked to the front of the house and across the street over to the neighbors and hid myself on the side of their house in a spot where the only things I could see were the houses and the street left of me. I took my phone out of my pocket and called Devin. After about three rings I got an answer.

"Hello."

"Hey. Is Sam out of the house?" I asked

"Ya. He got up a couple hours before Whit did. He sat down and ate then left for the library." He said

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure he was out of the house. Thanks."

"Wait! Where are you?" He asked

"I'm...um...just hanging around outside... getting some... air."

"Well Whit is about to go for a jog so..."

"Ya I know I heard her say that after I climbed out the window of the guest room." I told him

"Ok, well just thought i'd let ya know incase you were...well...um not out of sight." He said I think a little confused.

"Ya i'm good, thanks for the warning though."

"No problem, later."

(_Devin's POV_)

Right after I hung up with Dean I heard Whitley slam her door. I watched her go down the stairs and out the front door.

(_Dean's POV_)

I heard the front door slam and poked my head out of my hiding place to see her. After she slammed the door she just stood there. She finally turned around and sat down on the steps of her front porch. She was wearing a white sports bra with black stripes lining it and a pair of black track pants. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, looked at it for a moment, then placed it back. She reached into her other pocket and grabbed her iPod. She slipped it into some kind of a case that was an armband and put it on. She stood up, took a few deep breaths and slowly walked to the end of her driveway. She looked for cars then started jogging. God is she beautiful, and not that I really noticed or anything but she had definatley been working out.

By the way she looked when she came out of her house she must have read my letter. I waited until she was out of sight before I came out of hiding and walked back across the street. I walked through the front door to see that Devin was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey" I said as I walked into the house

"Howdy, so do you have any idea what that was about?" He asked

"Um... Ya I think it may have been my letter."

"Oh. So that paper did come in handy?"

"Ya. I said everything I could on paper... I'll have to explain the rest to her in person when she gets back."

"Ya...Good luck with that."

"Thanks, I think i'm going to need all the luck I can get."

Sam came back about fifteen minutes later with some papers and books.

"What's all that?" I asked

"I did some credit searches on Rick and the last purchase he made with his credit card was about a two weeks ago somewhere in Nevada, and the books are for me because I figured that you would be with Whitley most of the time and when Devin and I aren't hanging out I would need something to do." He explained

"Oh, we..." Before I could finish the door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I'm going to try and keep this updated regularly from now on. Thanks for the reviews...I hope for more!

I don't own anything that I didn't create.

Okay if you haven't caught on yet each chapter will be based off of or have at least one song mentioned in it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I walked out the front door I couldn't move. I just stood there staring at the door. I turned around and sat down on the porch steps. As I sat down so many things went through my head. I reached into my pocket for my phone. I took it out and looked at it contemplating whether or not I should call him. After deciding that I had to many mixed emotions to think straight, I put my phone back and reached into my other pocket for my iPod. I needed to clear my head, and music is the one thing that helps me process. I put my head phones on, and put on the armband thing I bought for my iPod when I jog. I turned on my iPod and went through my artists. I went to Christina Aguilera and started playing Fighter, walked to the end of the driveway, looked for cars then started jogging. I didn't really know where I was going. I started in front of my house and somehow ended up a two and a half miles at my friend Danielle's house. I walked up to her front door, stood there for a moment, then knocked a few times. Dani opened the door with a smile, but after she saw my face her smile faded and her expression turned to worry.

"Whit? You okay?"

"Um... That's a good question."

After I answered she looked behind me for a car.

"Dude...Where's your car? hahaha" She laughed at herself "Sorry. It was just funny cause..."

"Cause you didn't even mean to do it?" I finished for her

"Ya anyway. As I was saying...Did you run here?" she asked

"Uh...Ya I did."

"Why?"

"Well I read a letter, then I just started jogging." I explained

"Okay Forrest...come on in and i'll get you a water and you can give me a better explination...with more detail." She said

We walked inside. "Have a seat and i'll go get that water." she said. I sat in her living room on her huge leather couch infront of her t.v. and waited. She came back with two water bottles and sat down beside me on the couch.

"So you said something about a letter?"

"Ya."

"You wanna tell me what this letter was about?" She asked

"It's kinda hard to explain." I replied

"Well you're talking with your accent so it either made you extremely happy, really sad, or super pissed. So which one is it?"

"It's kinda a mixture of Super Pissed and Real Sad." I said

"Okay... Who wrote it?" She asked

"I don't know i'm so confused. It coulda been Devin and i'm freakin out fur no reason, or it could really be Dean and I have every reason in the world."

"DEAN!?" she half asked half yelled.

"Uh ya...I don't know...Like I said i'm really confused."

"Okay, well i'm going to go to the store and get that ice-cream you like, and i'll be back in a few minutes."

"Kay...thanks." I said as she walked out the door

(_Danielle's POV_)

I told Whitley I was going to go the store a few miles away and get her ice-cream, but I decided to make a detour on the way. I dorve straight down the road I live on for about a mile then turned left onto Summer Road. I drove for about another mile then made another left onto Montgomery Street. A few minutes later I pulled up to Whitley's house. I walked up to her front door and didn't even bother knocking bofore I opened it. Before I walked in I thought I heard something, but when I got inside the only thing I saw was Devin standing by the couch staring at me with a stupid look on his face.

"Hey!" He said as I closed the door. I just gave him a look that said 'I am not happy and you have a lot of explaining to do.' After a few seconds of analyzing my expression all he could say was..."Sheeit."

"So...you want to tell me what's going on, or am I actually going to have use my college degree?"

"Um...I don't know what your talkin' about"

"Devin, I think you know exactly what i'm talking about." He just looked at me with a blank expression. "The letter?"

"What letter?" He asked trying to sound confused

"Devin! You're a horrible liar."

"What the hell ever...I'm an awesome liar."

"Ya ...You can lie about as good as you can spell. Now tell me who wrote that letter."

"I seriously have no idea what your talkin' about!"

"Fine!" I said as I started walking upstairs

"Wait where are you goin'?" He asked following me

"I'm going to figure out why you're lying to me."

"Danielle there's no use in lookin around up here... there's nothin to find!" He yelled. I turned around and gave him the dirtiest look I possibly could.

"There obviously is or you wouldn't have yel..." I stopped talking after I heard a crash downstairs. I glanced down the stairs then turned my vision back twards Devin. "What was that?" I asked

"I... I don't know." He said Obviously lying. I started walking back down the stairs when Devin stopped me. "Danielle wait." I turned around to look at him but before I could finish saying what he Kissed me. I pushed him off of me.

"EWE! Devin get off me!" I yelled. I finished walking down the stairs and then turned and went into the kitchen. When I got into the kitchen there was a broken plate on the hard wood floor. I turned around and looked at Devin.

"I didn't do it!" he said

"No shit Sherlock!... So who did?"

"Um...I don..." I stopped him

"Wait...Shut up." I listened for a minute before I heard something coming from the laundry room. I made Devin go in first. Right after he opened the door he turned to face me.

"Wait..." he said trying to stall

"Get out of my way!" I said as I pushed him aside. I walked inside and was suddenly speechless. I stared for a minute to make sure I wasn't dreaming then turned around, walked outside to my car, and went back to my house. When I got to my drive way I sat in my car for a few minutes thinking about what I was going to tell Whitley when my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID. It said Devin, and had a picture of a donkey that Whitley put on there. I looked at it for a minute then sent the call to voicemail. I put my phone back into my purse, got out of my car, and walked to my door. I stood there for a moment, took a deep breathe, then walked inside to see Whitley sitting on the couch watching t.v. After she saw me she turned it off and focused her attention on me.

"Hey, that took awhile... Where's the ice-cream?" She asked

(_Devin's POV_)

After Danielle walked outside I looked over at Sam and Dean.

"Was that Danielle?" Sam asked

"Yea... why?" I asked

"Nothing... she's just...changed."

"So Dev, what did you do that made her say ewe?" Dean asked me

"Um... I kissed her."

"WHAT?" He asked "I thought you guys hated each other?"

"We do. I only did it to try and distract her...It didn't work very well."

"Ya I noticed." He said. We walked back into the living room and turned on the t.v.

"Ya'll wanna play a video game?" I asked

"Sure." They said in unison. I walked up to the t.v. and put Guitar Hero II in the PS2.

"What are me playing?" Dean asked

"Guitar Hero." I said as I pulled two guitars out from behind the entertainment center. "I only have two guitars so we're gonna have to take turns."

"How do you play?" He asked

"It's really easy. Sam have you ever played?"

"No. But I think I get the idea."

"Okay then me and you can play first and then i'll swap out and let Dean play." After Dean started playing... or should I say winning he didn't wanna quit. I switched it over to one player so he could play by himself. Me and Sam sat on the couch and ate candy laughing at Dean cuss every time he missed a key. About twenty minutes later we heard a car pull up in the driveway.

(_Whitley's POV_)

"Dani? Where's the ice-cream?" I asked again

"Um... I didn't go to the store."

"You went to my house didn't you?"

"Ya." She said expecting me to get mad

"Well what did you figure out?" I asked

"What?"

"Well you do have a degree in private investigation don't you?"

"Well...ya"

"Okay then what did you find out?"

"Well... I don't really know what to say except...Devin didn't write it." She said

"How do you know?"

"Um... I saw him."

"You saw him?"

"Ya. When I was looking around he broke a plate in the kitchen and I found him and Sam in the laundry room." She explained

"Oh. Um, do you think you can take me home?"

"Ya. No problem...oh by the way Devin Kissed me." She told me as we were walking to her car

"WHAT!?"

"Ya. He was trying to distract me." After she said that I realized that Devin knew.I bet he's known all day. I bet that's why he made breakfast this morning. He thought i'd go easy on him if he sucked up. Ya right, he obviously doesn't know me very well.

A few minutes later we pulled up to my house and sat in the driveway for a minute. "You want me to go in with you?" she asked

"No i'll be fine. Thanks though."

"No problem...call me later."

"Kay, see ya" I said as I got out of the car. I walked up to the door, looked down at me shaking hands, then walked inside. I closed the door behind me and looked over twards the t.v. to see Dean standing up facing me with a plastic guitar around his neck. I looked at the couch to see Sam and Devin staring at me. I looked back at Dean and shook my head before I walked upstairs.

"Whitley.. Wait!" Dean said as he pulled off the guitar and followed me upstairs. I walked into my room and started taking off my shoes as Dean walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to give a big thanks to all of my reviewers, and say that I appreciate all of your comments and please if you have anything to say at all I want to hear it ...even criticism. There are going to be a lot of songs in this chapter so if you get confused i'm sorry. I don't own anything you recognize including the five songs

-Justin Timberlake's "Cry Me A River"

-Taylor Swift's "You Should've Said No"

-Garth Brooks "Shameless"

-Keith Anderson's "Everytime I Hear Your Name"

&

-Carrie Underwood's "Wasted"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whitley" Dean half way sighed as he stood with his hands placed on the sides of my doorway. I stood up while staying on the opposite side of my bed from him, and turned to face him. "I know you're mad, and..." I stopped him.

"Mad? Mad doesn't even begin to explain it Dean!" I said out of frustration.

"Okay, and you have every reason to be more than angry with me."

"Yeah I do, but I can't do this right now, and even if I could I wouldn't know what to say." I said as I was getting ready to leave the room.

"Well you always said that you could talk better through music, so tell me that way."

"Huh?"

"I want to hear what you have to say, and if you can't put it into words then tell me through song." He explained

"Fine!" I walked over to my desk and plugged my iPod into my docking station. I scrolled through my songs and started playing "Cry Me A River" by Justin Timberlake.

_You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

I played about the first fifty seconds then stopped it, and started playing "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes_

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known the word, 'bout what you did with her'd,  
Get back to me.  
And I should've been there,  
In the back of your mind,  
I shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet.  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me._

You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,   
And you said yes

_I can't resit,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this?_

After that I stopped the song, and turned to Dean.

"Does that sum it up well enough for ya?" I asked him

"Well...ya I guess, but do you mind if I play something?"

"Um...I guess not." When he walked over to my desk I stood out of the way. I waited until after he was looking through my iPod before I went over to the opposite side of my bed.

"Do you really despise me that much?" He asked once he noticed that I was keeping my distace from him.

"It's not that, I just don't know if I want to get to colse to you yet."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't know how I feel about you yet... Will you just play the damn song already."

"Okay!" After he pressed play he turned back to look at me. The song started playing and I didn't recognize it at first because I hadn't listened to it since we broke up. That was almost six years ago.

_Well I'm shamemeless when it comes to loving you  
I'll do anything you want me to  
I'll do anything at all_

And I'm standing here for all the world to see  
Oh baby that's what's left of me  
Don't have very far to fall

After I listened to it about this far in I didn't know what to think. I couldn't believe that he actually remembered. He remembered after all this time that this is my favorite Garth Brooks song.

_  
You know now I'm not a man who's ever been  
Insecure about the world I've been livin' in  
I don't break easy I have my pride  
But if you need to be satisfied_

I'm shameless, oh honey I don't have a prayer  
Every time I see you standin' there  
I go down upon my knees

And I'm changin' swore I'd never compromise  
Oh but you convinced me otherwise  
I'll do anything you please

You see in all my life I've never found  
What I couldn't resist what I couldn't turn down  
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew  
But I can't walk away from you  


He looked into my eyes as he started walking across the room twards me. He was about five feet away when I held up my hand for him to stop. He stood still for a moment then said. "You remember that time we drove your dads truck down to the creek?" I nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(_flashback_)

Dean has been staying in Texas for about a month now that Sam's gone. He works jobs from time to time with either me or my dad. Tonight my dad is going on a hunt. He asked Dean if he wanted to come along, but he told him no. He called me earlier today around noon and told me to be ready for him to pick me up about seven. After that I just sat around the house until around four. Soon after I took a shower, then went into my room to start getting ready. I put my Rush tape into my cassette player and listend to it while I was getting ready. I walked over to my closet, and looked through my clothes. I couldn't decide what to wear, so I called Danielle.

"Dani hey, i'm going on a date tonight...what should I wear?"

"Well who's the date with?"

"Dean."

"Oh, ya him... sorry I thought maybe you dumped him by now."

"Dani!"

"I was just kidding!...What do you think you might want to wear?"

"I don't know, maybe a mini skirt?" I said questioningly

"Oo wear that green cargo mini, and that camo shirt."

"Which camo shirt?"

"The long john kinda one."

"The one with or with out the hood?"

"Dude you own way too much camo!... the one Without."

"Okay thanks."

"Call me after you get home, K?"

"K. Bye." I hung up my phone and looked through my closet for the outfit, when I saw Dean standing in my doorway. "Dean! What are you doing here?" I asked completely shocked, for two reasons. One he wasn't suppossed to be here until later, and two I was standing in a towel. I don't think he really minded though.

"Um..well I came over to see if I could borrow your cassette tapes, but now I don't think I want to leave."

"Yes you can borrow them, and no you can't stay"

"Dang." he sighed. He grabbed the shoe box and walked back twards me. "Thanks." He said after he kissed me. "See ya in a couple hours."

"Okay, see ya."

I got dressed after I heard him leave. Then walked back into the bathroom and did my hair. After I was finished with everything I walked down stairs and grabbed a water from the fridge. Devin walked in soon after.

"Hey Whit."

"Hey."

He looked at me for a few seconds. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Um ya... why?"

"No reason."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothin."

"Then what?"

"Nothin'...Dean's gonna be happy that's all." He said with a smerk on his face as he walked out of the kitchen.

Devin and I sat down stairs for 30 minutes or so before I realized that I left my shoes upstairs. When I was in my room I heard a knock at the door. I started walking down the stairs as Devin answered it. Dean was waiting for me when I reached the bottom.

"Hey." I said. He looked really hot. He was wearing an old pair of jeans with a hole in one of the knees, and a plain black tee-shirt.

(_Dean's POV_)

"Wow" I said somewhat breathlessly. She just looked at me and smiled. She wasn't really dressed up, but damn she looked good. "You ready?"

"Ya." She turned to Devin. "There are frozen pizza's in the freezer when you get hungray, but make sure you read the insturctions before you put it in the oven."

"Whitley, I'm not 10, I think I'm capable of making a frozen pizza." "But thanks" he said timidly

"You're welcome. Bye"

"Later."

We left her house and drove for about fifteen minutes before we reached this little dirt path that led back next to the river. I parked the truck and reached down under the seat to grab the box of tapes she let me borrow earlier. I rummaged through it until I found her favorite, and then put it into the cassette player.

"Dean?" She asked slightly confused

"Yes?"

"Are we listening to country music?"

"Yes." She sat there for a moment with a disturbed look on her face, then listened to the song.

"Garth Brooks?"

"Ya, are you impressed?"

"Should I be?"

"Yes!" She just laughed and scooted closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder until the song was over. Then sat up and leaned against the passenger door.

"Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it. So, what do you want to do?"

"I could think of a few things." sh said coyly

"Me too, but they might get me killed."

"Don't worry about that." She said as she leaned in and kissed me. That continued for awhile. I started escalating and I pulled away for a moment.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked just to make sure

"Yes! Now shut up and kiss me." After it was over she fell asleep in my arms, and I just sat there and watched her until she woke up about and hour later.

"Hey you ready to go, or do you want to stay a little longer?"

"What time is it?" She asked

"About 9:45."

"Okay, lets stay until 10 then we can head back to my place." She said

"Okay." We got out of the truck and walked over and sat next to a big oak tree close to the river. I just sat there with her in my arms staring at the river for fifteen minutes before I asked."

"So...are you okay?"

"I'm great." She stood up and then looked down at me. "You ready to go."

"Ya." We went back to her house and ended up falling asleep in her room. I woke up before she did and just thoguht to myslef ofr awhile. I just thought about last night, and how great it was. I mean I probably could have planned it a little better so we weren't in the cab of a truck. Other than that it was perfect, oh and except for the fact that it was pretty much a country song put into reality. But really it all comes down to the one thing that really matters, I Love Her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(_End Flashback_

_I have never let anything have this much control over me  
I work too hard to call my life my own  
And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly  
But it's your world now I can't refuse  
I've never had so much to lose  
Oh I'm shameless_

You know it should be easy for a man who's strong  
To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong  
I've never lost anything I've ever missed  
But I've never been in love like this

It's out of my hands  
I'm shameless, I don't have the power now  
I don't want it anyhow  
So I got to let it go

Oh I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be  
You make a total fool of me  
I just wanted to you to know

Oh I'm shameless  
I just wanted you to know  
Oh I'm shameless  
Oh I'm down on my knees...shameless

When the song ended I looked up and he was standing right infront of me. The only thing I could do was stare into his eyes.

"There's one more song I found on there that I want to play for you." He said softly. I nodded and he walked back across the room to my desk. After the song started playing I sat down on my floor up against my wall and listened.

_Finally got over that song of ours; stopped chasin' little red sports cars,  
To check the license plates and I quit drivin' by your place.  
Back makin' the rounds at our old haunts: Honky Tonks, restaurants.  
And seein' some of our old friends: it feels good to dance again.  
And I can finally smell your perfume and not look around the room for you.  
And I can walk right by your picture in a frame and not feel a thing._

But when I hear your name,  
I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky.  
And it's the fifth of May, and I'm right there starin' in your eyes.  
And nothin's changed, and we're still same.  
And I get lost in the innocence of a first kiss,  
And I'm hangin' on to every word rollin' off of your lips:  
And that's all it takes, and I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.

Got someone special in my life; everyone thinks she'll make a great wife.  
Dad says he thinks she's the one; reminds him of Mom when she was young.  
But it's way too soon to be talkin' 'bout rings; don't wanna rush into anything.  
She's getting over someone too, kinda like me and you.  
And she talks about him every once in a while, and I just nod my head and smile,  
'cause I know exactly what she's goin' through; yeah, I've been there too.

And when the conversation turns to you,  
I get caught in a "you were the only one for me",  
Kinda thought, and your face is all that I see.  
I know I can't go back but I still go back.  
And there we are, parked down by the riverside,  
And I'm in your arms about to make love for the first time,  
And that's all it takes, and I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.

I stop thinkin' 'bout the words I left unsaid.  
(Every time I hear your name.)  
I stop tryin' the change the things I can't change.  
(Every time I hear your name.)  
In my heart I know you're gone, but in my head,

I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky.  
And it's the fifth of May, and I'm right there starin' in your eyes.  
That's all it takes, and I'm in that place.  
And there we are, parked down by the riverside,  
And I'm in your arms about to make love for the first time.  
And I can't explain, but I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.

"Okay, there's just one more thing I want to play. After I start it i'm gonna leave and take a shower. You can sit in here as long as you like, if i'm not back before you decide to leave just turn it off." He looked at me for a moment before nodding. I turned on the song and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, got in, and just started crying. The weird part is that I didn't know why. Was it because he's back and I think I might still have feelings for him, or because now that i've finally moved on he's decided that he want's me back.

(_Dean's POV_)

_Standing at the back door  
She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
It felt like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it_

For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it

I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waitin' to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it.

Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waitin' to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missin'  
But still every morning' the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted 

She kept drivin' along  
Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while

Hey, yeah,  
Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waitin' to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
But still every morning' the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted 

Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waitin' to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted 

Yeah, yeah  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing   
But still every morning' the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted

After the song ended I sat in her desk chair for a few more minutes until I heard her walk in. I didn't turn around to face her.

"Whitley, I realize that I made mistakes in the past and i'll probably make a hell of a lot more in the future, but i'm not here to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I just came here to tell you..." I stood up and turned to her. "after I left I realized that I had made the biggest mistake of my life, and i've thought about that mistake everyday since then. I screwed up, but Whit I just want you to know that i'm sorry for everything. And I know that apologizing doesn't fix any of that, but hopefully you can forgive me.

"Dean, I forgave you a long time ago, or at least I thought I did. Now i'm not so sure. I mean I want to let it go, it's just hard to not be angry now that you're here. Everyone makes mistakes, and in your defense you warned me, but it's been six years."

"Yes I know and i've thought about you everyday for the past six years. Then you're brother called me a few days ago and I realized that I just needed to see you. To see if I still had feelings for you, and I do." I said as I walked twards her. "I do, it's been six years and I still feel the way I did before I left. I mean things have changed but Whitley I still care about you." I was standing so close to her that we were practally touching. I just looked into her eyes. "And that's never gonna change." She looked a little shocked and nervous at the same time, but before I could say anything I heard someone coming up the stairs.


End file.
